Imaging apparatuses for diagnosis have been widely used to perform diagnoses of arteriosclerosis, preoperative diagnoses during intra-vascular treatment using a high-performance catheter such as a balloon catheter or a stent, and checking postoperative results.
The imaging apparatus for diagnosis includes an intra-vascular ultra sound diagnostic apparatus (IVUS) and an optical coherence tomography (OCT) and the like, each of which has characteristics different from each other.
Recently, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus for diagnosis in which the function of the IVUS and the function of the OCT are combined (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-56752 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-508973). According to such an imaging apparatus for diagnosis, it is possible to generate a tomographic image taking advantage of the IVUS which can measure up to a high depth region and an advantage of the OCT which can measure an area in high resolution.